1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for teaching reading and writing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for teaching children suffering from dyslexia or "word blindness".
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Approximately one-fourth of all children today enter school with the problem of dyslexia or "word blindness". Dyslexia, as used herein, refers to an inability to deal with and effectively interpret letters, numbers, words and other symbols with the resultant diminished ability to integrate the meaningfulness of written material. Dyslexia, which is also sometimes called "mixed dominance", may be caused by localized malfunction of or injury to the brain, by difficulties in visual perception or motor control, or by various other physical, neurological, or psychoneurological disorders.
Dyslexia is exhibited by children in various ways. Often the dyslexic child can see words, but for him, some words and letter shapes do not have perceptual consistency; that is, they are perceived differently in differing positions. For example, in certain words the child may correctly interpret a "cr" sound, while in others, such as "cream", the "cr" sound may change to a "cl" sound. Frequently, the dyslexic child will mix up letters such as "b" and "d". Similarly, with words such as "was" and "bid", the child suffering from dyslexia will reverse the letters and read the words as "saw" and "dip". Often, vowels are also incorrectly pronounced, i.e., "bag" "big", etc. As with letters, the dyslexic child will also frequently confuse numbers such as "6" and "9". All of these difficulties make learning to read extremely difficult and often bright children are classified as retarded simply because they cannot see what others see.
In the past, educators and psychologists have suggested various approaches to teaching the dyslexic child. One such approach, known as the "Kinesthetic Method", emphasizes tracing of letters followed by writing without tracing. In accordance with this method, the word is written for the child on a strip of paper, preferably in large, cursive writing. The child traces the word with his finger in contact with the paper, saying each syllable of the word as he traces it. This is repeated until he can reproduce the motions of writing the word from memory. He then is given a paper and pencil and writes the word by reproducting the motions earlier learned. A variation of this approach is described in the Patent to Cohn, No. 2,454,632, wherein the child learns his letters through tracing.
Another approach to teaching the dyslexic child is sometimes called the "phonetic method". This method is based on learning the phonetics represented by letters, sounding them, and blending the sounds together to form words. A variation of this approach is described in the Patent to Conrad, No. 3,616,551.
In addition to the kinesthetic and phonetic approaches, a third basic method is frequently used which emphasizes visual analysis and visualizing. In accordance with this method, words are taught as wholes to be recognized at first on the basis of general shape or configuration. Pictures and illustrations are freely used to introduce words and the child is encouraged to close his eyes and visualize the words, first part by part, and then as a whole. Later he is asked to pronounce the word softly, part by part, while writing it. A variation of this method is exemplified by the Patent to Kovacevich, No. 3,170,247, which relates to instructional reading material in the form of flash cards, reading cards, and the like.
It is, of course, fundamental that perception occurs through our senses and that a concept is formed by organizing perceptions in a meaningful manner. In the previously discussed teaching methods, the senses of sight and hearing were principally used to form the desired concept of a letter or a word. In accordance with the unique method of the present invention, the sense of sight is coupled with the important sense of touch or feel to form the concept of a letter, number, word, or other symbol in the mind of the dyslexic child. Experience has shown that by encouraging the child to "feel" the letter or number, the eye and brain are coordinated in a manner as to overcome many of the learning difficulties experienced by the dyslexic child.
In addition to the patents previously identified, which patents represent the closest art known to applicant and which clearly illustrate the novelty of the present invention, applicant is familiar with the patent to Braun, et al., No. 3,537,202.